Salt and pepper are both found in virtually every home and every kitchen throughout the world. These days with refrigeration, salt and pepper are in widespread use for flavoring of foods. Throughout history people have searched for the perfect vessel for storage and dispensing of salt and pepper. It appears that this search has involved virtually tens of thousands of designs over these many years.
It is with the vast amount of history of spices throughout the ages in mind what the present invention seeks to do, namely, development of the perfect container for storage and dispensing of salt and pepper. The shape of a sphere, a true sphere is wholly unique, pleasing to handle and provides a number of important functions, all of which would approach the perfect container.